Wishes Never Come True
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity use to wish for her prince charming to come, but who finally came turned out to be her worse nightmare...rated for rape and death.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

She stood looking out the window of the room and as tears ran down her face she prayed for this nightmare to end. She touched her bulging stomach and then she thought about how that monster had used her over and over for his own sexual needs and then that day when she felt something moving inside her stomach and when she told him about it, he ordered her examined and when it was confirmed that she was with child, he was overjoyed and all she wanted to do as get this abomination out of her and destroy it and this monster who impregnated her with this thing. This is how it all began...

It all started when she wished she could find the perfect guy to fall in love with and then three days later while she was walking in the Park she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes and then she heard the most beautiful voice say "I found you at last, the girl of my dreams."

Serenity opened her eyes but no one was there. She shook her head and then she felt kind of light headed and then everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was in a strange room lying on this huge bed covered in rose petals and as she got up she noticed that se was dressed in an old Victorian style dress and her hair was piled upon her head. She got off the bed and walked around the room and she came to a window and as she looked out she cried tears of sorrow because she missed her family.

The door opened and in walked the most handsome young man that she had ever seen and he walked over to her and he reached out his hand and something made her place her hand in his and this young man kissed her hand and then in the most beautiful voice he said "Why are you crying my princess?"

Serenity wiped her eyes and she said "I want to go home, I miss my family."

This young man then said "My name is Malik and I'm going to be your family from now on. The others don't exist anymore you are going to live here with me for ever more."

Serenity yanked her hand away from this young man and she said "You are not nor will you ever be my family!" Then she ran over and climbed into the bed and curled into a ball and cried and cried.

Malik had a very vicious look on his face then he turned and walked over to the door and before he left he said "You will soon realize that I'm your family now and if I have to I will prove it to you the only way I know how." Then he slammed the door shut and this caused Serenity to jump and wonder what he really meant by that statement.

Three times a day a slave girl would bring meals to Serenity and at first she refused to eat but by the second day she was so hungry that she ate everything the slave girl brought her. This slave girl was really kind to Serenity and one day she asked the young girl "What is your name?"

The young girl didn't say a thing and when Serenity touched her arm the slave girl flinched but when Serenity showed that she meant no harm to her the young girl watched as Serenity asked her the question again and the young girl pointed to her throat and then Serenity knew that she must be mute and so she smiled and the young girl took the tray and left.

If only Serenity would have known why this young slave girl couldn't talk she would have probably jumped from the window right then and there. The young slave girl was the daughter of the cook and one day Malik was extremely sexually excited and needed a woman and when he noticed this young girl outside in the garden alone, he went outside and he gently took the girl by the hand and led her into the maze and when they got to the middle he forced himself upon her and as she started to scream for help he smothered her just enough to make her faint and then he raped her little body over and over till he got reached his orgasm and then he carried her body to the old woman who treated her for the rape and Malik then ordered her to remove the girls vocal cords or die right then and there, well what could the woman do, she did as she was told and that's why to this day the young slave girl never talks.

Serenity was getting bigger every day with this thing growing inside her and that's all she thought of it and how that monster had force her too to allow him to ravish her body and then finally when he lost his patience with her, he raped her like he did the young girl, the only difference Serenity didn't scream but she fought him tooth and nail and this only made him laugh all the harder. When it was done he told her "You will be here for me and do as I say day or night, is that understood?"

And that's exactly what it was like for her. She never was allowed to leave the room and the only people allowed in the room were the slave girl and Malik. As her pregnancy progressed and she could no longer lay on her back when Malik wanted sex, he forced her to get on her hands and knees and he get behind her and screw he like a bitch in heat and this was so degrading for Serenity and she would pray that she could just die.

She was now eight months along and Malik ordered the slave girl to stay in the room in case Serenity might need someone and one night about two weeks later she indeed need someone, she started going into labor. The slave girl ran and got her mother who ordered the guard to get Master Malik and tell him that Serenity was in full labor and if he wanted to see his child born to get to her room now!"

As Serenity was told to hold her legs apart and to grab hold of her knees and when the pains got really intense she was to draw her knees to her chest and push with all her might. Malik walked into the room as Serenity was screaming because the pain was so intense and she wanted to die.

It lasted for about two hours and then the old woman said "I see the head, now push a little harder and stop, as the woman got the cord off the baby's neck and wiped its little head and cleared its shoulders she said to Serenity "Now push and push hard, your baby is almost here."

Then Serenity screamed and pushed so hard she thought she was going to split in to and then she heard the sound of her baby's cries and tears filled her eyes.

Malik watched the old woman cut and tie the cord then she wrapped the baby in a blanket and then she handed him his son and as Malik looked down into the baby's eyes he said "Welcome home Marik, I've waited a long time for this day."

Malik then looked Serenity right in the eyes and he said "She is never to touch my son is that understood? Clean her up and then wash the linen and leave me and my son alone."

When she was able to get out of bed without a lot of pain Serenity would walk over to the window and look out and dream what it would be like to just step out onto the ledge and step off? Would there be lots of pain or would she die instantly when she hit the ground? She never really got the nerve to do it. She then went back to bed and stayed there for three days.

Malik came into her room and ordered her out of that bed and to get dressed, I have someone I want to introduce you to. Serenity got up and she changed into a dress, combed her hair and then Malik walked to the door and said "Come and meet your mommy."

Serenity stared at Malik and wondered if she had heard him right, when in walked a young boy of three and he was the exact double for his father. She blinked and then she fainted. Malik and Marik both burst out laughing and then Marik asked "How long are you going to keep her?"

Malik then said "I thought that maybe I could use her to make some good money with" and this made them laugh all the harder.

When she came to Serenity looked around the room and she saw the slave girl on the floor near the window and she got off the floor and gently walked over and she touched the young girls arm and when she came to, Serenity said "Why are you here?"

The slave girl took out a tablet that Serenity had given her and she wrote on the paper what Malik and that thing had been talking about and Serenity knew that she had to get the hell out of her and now, so she went over to the window and when the young girl tried to stop her she softly said "I can't live like this anymore, please let me go." Then she stepped up on the ledge and she just stepped off and fell to her death.

When her body was discovered by a gardener Malik only said "Toss it out with the rest of the trash." And he and Marik laughed till they had tears running down their faces.

At last Serenity is free from that monsters hold and she can now laugh and run with the other angels in heaven, where she awaits for her family to join her someday...

THE END………….


End file.
